In the state of the art, various arrangements are known for producing an indicating light beam which conforms to given photometric criteria, by the combined effects of a flux recuperating reflector and an optical plate. One such indicator light is described in European patent specification No. EP 0 639 740A. However, and in particular in respect of light beams which make it necessary to provide the highest possible light intensity and solid emission angle, it is necessary to make use of a reflector, or mirror, that recuperates a high proportion of the flux emitted by the light source, or lamp, of the indicator light. As a result, the reflector has to be made quite large. It follows from this that the indicator light as a whole occupies a large amount of space, as regards both its depth and its height and/or width.
In many cases, this type of known indicator light is not very suitable, especially since there is a current tendency among styling designers of motor vehicles to seek an indicator light which is both powerful and homogeneous, and which has a small illuminating field, while also having reduced size.